


Make It Back Alive

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [91]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce is worried about Natasha after getting injured on a mission. She doesn't take it as seriously.For the prompt: Bruce just wants to scream at Natasha that she actually needs to value her life, and care if she lives, or dies.





	Make It Back Alive

“What are you doing?” 

Bruce heard her long before he saw her. In her current state it was almost impossible for her to move around the facility like a shadow as she usually did. She’d been released from the hospital the day before and had strict orders to rest. She had a huge incisio down her abdomen that was still healing, her ankle was broken and her shoulder dislocated. Along with other cuts and bruises, if it were anyone else 

He’d left her in her room to sleep, but apparently she had other ideas.

“I got bored,” she said, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. 

He sighed and set his book on the coffee table in front of him with a sigh. “You didn’t have to get up.” 

She shrugged and he caught the tiny wince she tried to hide. 

“I needed to stretch.” 

Bruce stood and rounded the back of the couch. “You need to rest.” 

She smiled softly and tilted her head slightly. “I’m fine, you don’t have to worry so much.” 

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You weren’t so sure about that a couple days ago.”

Her smile faltered a little. 

“Please,” he continued. “Sit down, you’ll tear your stitches.” 

She looked like she wanted to argue, but the look on his face must have been enough to persuade her not to. Slowly, a crutch under one arm, the other held in a sling, she rounded the couch and lowered herself onto the cushions. Even that small amount of movement looked like it caused an immense amount of pain despite her efforts to down play it. 

“See,” she said, blowing out a long breath as she propped her injured leg up on the coffee table. “Perfectly fine.” 

Bruce grabbed a throw pillow and gently lifted her ankle set the pillow under it.

“Thanks,” she muttered and winced as she shifted into a more comfortable position. 

“How’s the pain?” he asked, taking his seat in the armchair once more, relieved that she was sitting, but still frustrated. 

“Manageable,” she said shortly. 

“How does the incision look?” 

She smirked at that. “Like it’s going to leave one nasty scar.” 

Bruce sigh and looked at her seriously. “Does the bandage need changed?” 

“If I’d have known I was walking into an interrogation, I would have stayed in bed.”

“I wish you would have.” 

She frowned and let out a sigh. “What’s it going to take to get you to stop worrying?” 

Bruce just shook his head and ran a hand down his face. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs and looked her in the eye.

“I talked to Sam,” he said. 

Her brow furrowed and her lips parted slightly. 

“Wh-” she started but he cut her off. 

“He showed me Red Wing’s footage.” 

She laughed and tried to the change the subject. “You seriously call it that?” 

“Stop doing that,” he said, balling his hands into fists and standing from the chair. He paced in front of the coffee table, his breathing picking up in his frustration. “Stop trying to brush this off like it’s nothing, because it’s not.” 

“Bruce,” she said and he stopped for a moment to look at her. “I did what I had to to make sure we got what we needed.” 

“You were reckless!” He all but yelled, pulling at the ends of his hair as he resumed his pacing. “And that’s why you got hurt so badly.” 

“It doesn’t feel as bad as it looks,” she defended testily. “And you weren’t there, you don’t know what we had to do to make it out of there.” 

“You’re right,” he conceded, dropping his hands to his sides with a thump. “But I can recognize a pattern and see that you’re being careless. You almost bled to death three days ago for fuck’s sake.” 

She averted her eyes and ducked her head, chewing on her bottom lip. He deflated a little and stepped around the coffee table to sit on the couch beside her. 

“Nat,” he coaxed softly, “please look at me.” 

She glanced up. 

“I don’t want to lose you and I need to know that you care enough about yourself to make it back alive.” 

She let out a long sigh and reached out to tentatively touch the back of his hand. He turned it over and gave her fingers a light squeeze. 

“Okay.” 

Bruce smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss her temple. 

“Thank you.” 


End file.
